Nope a Sudden Love
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: "Mwo?" kaget semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. What the—? Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir, 'Semudah itu kah mereka jadian' batin mereka. A KaiDo/KaiSoo fic.


Title : Nope a Sudden Love

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo(ffn) aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : KaiDo

Genre : Fluff(?), Romance, Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : KaiDo saling memiliki, ide dan cerita punya Phoenix. Dio juga milik saya XD*Dibakar*

Summary : "Mwo?" kaget semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. What the—? Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir, _'Semudah itu kah mereka jadian?!'_ batin mereka. A KaiDo/KaiSoo fic.

Warning : YAOI, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, alur ngebut, Thypo(s)

A/N : Annyong~ ff aneh ini, merupakan pengalihan dari hutang ff author kepada readers-nimXD Phoenix punya 2 hutang: Earth ch.3 & Become a Daddy O.o ch.3. Jeongmal mianhae, Phoenix sekarang dah mulai kuliah, otak juga mampek TT^TT*alasan*

**NO FLAME Please~**

**Happy Reading ^^~**

Author Pov

"Do Kyungsoo, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" teriak seorang namja tampan berkulit tan di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun keluar dengan perasaan was-was. Di ikuti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang penasaran.

'_Ada apa yah?'_ pikir mereka.

'_Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan pada namja ini?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku Kyungsoo. Ada perlu apa mencariku?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Annyong sunbae, Kim Jongin imnida." Ucap namja itu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Kyungsoo di buat bingung karenanya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Namun dengan babbo-nya, Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan membungkuk dan memperkenalkan namanya. Padahal sudah jelas namja itu tahu namanya. Toh ia bilang mencari, 'Do Kyungsoo' tadi. Babbo-nya=.=" Teman-teman Kyungsoo hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kepolosannya, dan suasana awkward yang tercipta di antara kerumunan itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung, _Saranghae~_" ungkap namja itu to the point! Dio membesarkan volume matanya, dan membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' O.O Teman-temannya juga menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang hampir sama.

'_Apa namja ini baru saja menembak Dio?'_ batin mereka tak percaya.

"Ottokhe? Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku kan, hyung?" tanya namja itu dengan percaya dirinya.

Dio nampak berpikir sejenak, hingga pada akhirnya mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Mwo?" kaget semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. What the—? Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir, _'Semudah itu kah mereka jadian?!'_ batin mereka.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti ku tunggu di parkiran, Kyunggie. Annyong~"

CUP

Ucap namja bernama Kim Jongin itu dengan senyuman yang menawan, dan di akhiri dengan kecupan di pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Yang berhasil membuat pipinya bersemu, lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan. Kemudian namja tampan itu pergi, kembali ke kelasnya. Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Teman-teman Dio saling bertukar pandang, kemudian bergidik.

'_Terserahlah~'_ pikir mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kajja, masuk!" titah Park Seongsaenim menghalau para siswa masuk ke kelas.

"Ish, tau begitu, ku tembak duluan deh!" sesal seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi sedang, seraya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang telah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu. Lagipula, belum tentu Kyungsoo mau menerimamu!" ejek seorang namja bertubuh kurus yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Jangan mengejekku, dasar tulang!" balas namja yang memiliki tinggi sedang itu.

"Mwo? Memang benarkan? Wajahmu saja, tidak setampan namja berkulit tan tadi." Ucap namja kurus itu menambahkan.

"Cih, diam kau!" kesal namja satunya. Namja kurus itu memutar bola matanya, dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

"Hei Dio-ah, kau kenal dengan namja tadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang menoel-noel bahu Dio dari belakang.

"Ahnni." Jawab Dio dengan menggeleng imut. ChanBaek hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

'Lalu, kenapa diterima sih?' pikir mereka.

"Kalau dia berani macam-macam, bilang saja padaku, Dio-ah~" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Dio sayang. Dio sudah seperti dongsaengnya sendiri bagi namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Arraso~"

_02:00 PM_

Dio berlari menuju parkiran dan langsung mencari sosok yang baru saja menjadi namjachingunya pagi ini.

"Kyunggie!" teriak seorang namja tampan seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun balas melambaikan tanganya, dan berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Mian telat, Jongin-ssi." Sesal Dio. Kai memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian menyentil hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

"Aww, appo!" ringis Kyungsoo seraya mengelus hidungnya yang sedikit sakit.

"Aku namjachingumu, Kyunggie. Jadi jangan menyebut namaku dengan sapaan formal seperti itu, arra?" ujar Kai dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada, membentuk huruf 'x'. Dio mengangguk mengerti, kemudian memikirkan panggilan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk Kai.

"Kalau ku panggil Jonginnie, otte?" tanya Dio kemudian. Kai tersenyum lembut, detik berikutnya, ia mengecup puncak kepala namja manis itu.

"Aku suka itu." sambungnya setelah membukakan pintu mobil _Porsche_-nya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini mobilmu?" takjub Kyungsoo.

"Ne, wae Kyunggie?" tanya Kai balik seraya membawa mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang lambat. Ia ingin menikmati tiap detik bersama Kyunggie-nya.

"Ahnni, mobil ini sangat indah. Aku menyukainya." Jujur Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan namja manis itu.

"Ah ne, Jonginnie, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Maksudku, kenapa memilihku?" tanya Dio dengan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kai. Kai tersenyum lembut(lagi), kemudian memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"I-Pad?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Lihatlah." Pinta Kai.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengeluarkan I-Pad itu dari sarangnya. Ia mendapati fotonya yang tengah memejamkan mata, terpampang di layar I-Pad itu. Dio membulatkan matanya dan beralih menatap Kai, meminta penjelasan.

"Lihat semuanya, Kyunggie."

Dio menuruti. Ia membuka aplikasi foto dan... Ommona! Semuanya berisi foto Kyungsoo yang sepertinya di ambil secara diam-diam oleh Kai..

"Kau membuntutiku, Jonginnie?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Kai menggeleng, kemudian menjawab..

"Ahnni, hanya saja aku tak bisa melupakanmu sejak 'hari itu'. Kemudian aku mulai mengamatimu, dan memfotomu bila tanpa sengaja melihatmu, Kyunggie." Bela Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Itu sama saja membuntuti! Lagipula, tanpa sengaja apanya, kalau koleksinya sebanyak ini?!'_ gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil terus melihat foto-foto dirinya di I-Pad Kai.

'_Eh, chakaman! Tadi Kai bilang, sejak hari itu? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Sejak hari itu?" heran Kyungsoo. Seingatnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Kai sebelumnya.

"Nde, sejak hari itu."

_**Flashback of a Years Ago...**_

Seorang namja berjalan gontai menuju kursi taman yang sepi. Wajah tampannya di penuhi lebam dan memar.

"Cih!" namja itu membuang salivanya yang bercampur darah ke rumput taman.

Namja yang biasa di panggil Kai itu menekuk kakinya. Menyimpan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang menyilang, menumpu pada lutut. Ia benci hidupnya! Appa dan Umma yang saling berselingkuh di belakang, dan terlalu sibuk berkerja. Hingga mereka hanya bisa bertatap muka, sebulan sekali. Itu pun hanya di malam hari, bahkan selalu di bumbui pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

Dan siang ini, Kai baru saja putus dengan yeojachingu-nya yang ketahuan selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan perkelahian pun tak terelakkan. Klise memang! Tapi itu lah kenyataan yang harus di alami Kai pada usia-nya yang ke-15 ini.

"Chogi(permisi), gwaenchanayeo?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengusik indera pendengaran Kai. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Gwaenchanayeo?" tanya suara itu lagi, kali ini dengan mengguncang tubuh Kai. Kai berdecak kesal, ia sedang dalam mood yang jelek saat ini. Dan ia tak suka di ganggu, walau hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang ini.

"Chogi, chogi.." ucap orang itu seraya mengguncang tubuh Kai dengan lebih keras. Hingga akhirnya membuat Kai hilang kesabaran.

"Ya! Pergilah! Enyahlah!" marah Kai dengan suara lantang dan menatap tajam pada orang di depannya, yang ternyata adalah seorang namja? Entahlah, Kai tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, orang ini memiliki dada yang rata. Berarti ia namja kan? Namja itu membulatkan matanya, ia nampak terkejut. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah, saat menyadari wajah Kai yang di penuhi luka dan lebam.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu berdarah!" Kai termangu. Bukannya marah karena ucapan kasar kai tadi, namja ini malah mengkhwatirkan luka di wajah Kai.

"Chakaman, aku mengambil P3K di rumahku. Tunggu disini, rumahku disana!" ucap namja itu seraya menunjuk rumah berukuran lumayan besar dengan cat berwarna abu-abu metalic.

Tak beberapa lama namja itu kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Kai diam saja saat namja itu mengobati lukanya. Namja mungil itu membersihkan luka Kai dengan antiseptik secara telaten. Kai terus saja memandangi wajah serius namja itu. Kalau di perhatikan, namja ini tergolong cantik. Ia memiliki mata bulat yang besar, jernih, dan indah. Bibir pink yang penuh, dan kissable. Kulit putih, bening, yang sepertinya selembut kulit bayi. Pipi yang chubby, dan wajah yang kecil. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil, dan jemari yang lentik. Sungguh, neomu yeppeo!

'_Ku rasa Tuhan khilaf dalam pembagian kelaminnya.'_ Ucap Kai dalam hati. Benar-benar tidak sopan! -_-"

"Selesai~ Apa kau mau cerita, kenapa kau bisa babak belur begini, mm...?" ucap namja cantik itu, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kai." Sambung kai seraya menyodorkan tangannya yang di sambut oleh namja manis itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari wajahnya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida~ Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau Dio, terserah, yang mana Kai-ssi suka saja." Ucap Dio panjang lebar.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, gomawo karena telah menolongku. Tapi mianhae, ku rasa, masalahku tak patut untuk di ceritakan ke orang-orang. Ini masalah yang memalukan dan memuakkan. Aku juga membentakmu tadi, jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Kai seraya mebungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak usah sampai segitunya, Kai-ssi. Gwaenchana, setiap orang mempunyai masalah yang tak bisa di ceritakan kepada orang lain. Aku maklum itu. Contohnya seperti aku, yang punya masalah terlalu jujur. Sehingga tidak pernah berbohong, walaupun untuk kebaikan. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu yang hangat. Seperti, Luhan hyung-ku yang hangat, boneka rusa miliknya juga hangat. Dan terkadang di saat aku rindu umma, aku akan memeluk guling yang ku semprotkan parfum umma." Ucap Dio panjang, lebar, tinggi, meter, semuanya deh!-_-"

Kai terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Sementara Kyungsoo yang baru sadar telah membocorkan rahasianya sendiri, membulatkan mata dan bibirnya O.O Kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan lain memukul punggung tangannya yang menutupi bibirnya.

'_Dasar babbo! Babbo!'_ batinnya.

"Hmpfft! Hahaha kau lucu sekali, Kyungsoo-ah~" dan sukses membuat tawa Kai pecah. Sementara wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah karena malu.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" kesal Kyungsoo karena Kai masih cekikikan saat ini.

"Mian, Kyungsoo-ah." Kyungsoo melirik Kai sedikit, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah, perasaanmu pasti sudah lebih baik kan Kai-ssi?"

"Ne, jauh lebih baik." Ujar Kai yang kembali berwajah sedikit muram mengingat semua masalahnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi Kai, merasa bersalah. Karena membuatnya teringat lagi akan masalahnya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"Ah Kai-ssi, aku tahu sebuah lagu yang selalu membuatku tenang dan tentram mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana denganmu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya di coba kan?" ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat, Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis, kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian ia mulai bernyanyi dengan mata terpejam.

_Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke_

_Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi_

_Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni_

_Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo_

_Dan han beonman ne yeopeseo_

_Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon,_

_Ttak han beon manyo_

_Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni_

—Angel _ EXO-K (Uncompleted lyrics)—

'_Suara yang benar-benar indah, sangat merdu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat tenang dan damai, seperti malaikat...' _batin Kai seraya memandangi wajah cantik di sebelahnya. Perlahan Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Dan mengambil foto Kyungsoo yang menyanyi dengan penghayatan di tiap lirikya. Kemudian ia kembali menyimpan hp-nya.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi kau Kai?" heboh Dio memekakkan telinga Kai.

"Ne, aku Kim Jongin atau yang biasa di panggil Kai. Kajja turun hyung, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kai yang telah berada di luar dan membukakan pintu untuk Dio.

"Eh, ini di mana Jonginnie? Ini bukan rumahku, Kau masih ingat rumahku kan, Jonginnie?" _'sejak kapan rumahku berubah menjadi rumah semewah ini? Atau bisa di bilang istana?'_

"Tentu aku masih ingat, Kyunggie. Ini rumahku, kau juga harus tahu di mana aku tinggal." Ujar Kai seraya membimbing Kyungsoo untuk berkeliling rumahnya. Kyungsoo sibuk membulatkan mata dan bibirnya, tiap kali ia menjumpai hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Sedangkan Kai sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo itu. Ia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana mata bulat itu menambah volumenya, sehingga terlihat semakin bulat dan besar. Dan bibir kissablenya yang sibuk bergumam "Woaa", membuat Kai tak tahan ingin mengecupnya. Setelah setengah rumah Kai di jelajahinya, Dio mulai kelelahan.

"Jonginnie, aku capek~" rengek Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai dengan berselonjor. Kai tersenyum, kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau mau istirahat dulu, Kyunggie?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Ne, berkelilingnya di lanjutkan nanti saja~"

"Kajja naik ke punggungku, jangan duduk di sini." Ujar Kai seraya memamerkan punggungnya yang lebar, berbeda sekali dengan punggung Kyungsoo yang sempit dan kecil.

"A-aku masih bisa jalan sendiri, Jonginnie.." tolak Dio dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai berbalik dan menarik tangan Dio, hingga ia mendarat di atas punggung Kai.

"Naik saja, atau... kau mau ku gendong ala Bridal Style, nae Kyunggie~?" goda Kai. Dio langsung memeluk leher Kai dengan erat.

"Kajja kita istirahat!" Kai mengulum senyumnya, karena kelakuan namjachingunya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Hmm.. Jonginnie, kenapa tak bilang dari awal bahwa Kau Kai?" tanya Dio saat mereka menaiki tangga.

"Hufft~ Aku kira, hyung sudah tahu itu aku. Makanya hyung mau menerimaku dengan mudahnya." Desah Kai sedikit kecewa.

"Mollasseyeo, waktu itu wajah Jonginnie di penuhi luka lebam. Karena itu, aku tak bisa mengenalimu tadi." Ucap Dio yang telah turun dari punggung Kai, di depan sebuah kamar. Tiba-tiba mata Dio menangkap sesuatu, yang membuat matanya membulat.

"Kau punya lift, Jonginnie?!" kaget Dio seraya menunjuk lift di sebelah pintu kamar itu. Kai hanya nyengir-nyengir ria.

"Dasar, modus! Bilang saja kau ingin menggendongku!"

"Bukan ingin menggendong, tapi aku ingin kau memelukku, Kyunggie~" ralat Kai dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya, yang membuat Dio blushing ria.

"Dasar pervert!" Kai hanya tersenyum jahil kemudian membawa Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya.

Kai Room

"Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa kau menerimaku, Kyunggie?" tanya Kai yang duduk di atas kasur king sizenya dengan Dio di sebelahnya, yang tengah meminum jus stroberi yang di bawakan pelayan tadi.

"Itu karena, aku suka orang yang berani menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Lagipula, wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti namja jahat yang akan melakukan hal 'macam-macam' terhadapku. Kau juga tampan." Kai langsung terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Dio.

'_Dia benar-benar jujur.'_ batin Kai. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya.

"Tapi sebagai namjachingu-mu, aku ingin melakukan hal macam-macam, Kyunggie~" ucap Kai dengan suaranya yang di buat seseksi mungkin, dan seringaian di wajahnya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Dio, hingga reflek namja manis itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Macam-macam seperti apa, maksudmu Jonginnie?" tanya Dio dengan polosnya, membuat Kai semakin menyeringai setan.

"Seperti mendorongmu..." Kai mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi khasnya O.O

"Menindihmu..." bersamaan dengan itu Kai menindih tubuh Dio. Volume mata namja manis itu, semakin membesar dibuatnya.

DEG DEG DEG

"Menciummu..." CUP! Ucap Kai kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Dio, dan mengecupnya singkat.

DEG DEG DEG

"Lalu.. Kau tahu kelanjutannya kan, Kyunggie?~" tangan Kai bergerak perlahan di depan kancing kemeja seragam Kyungsoo.

DEG DEG DEG

BRUGH!

"Gyaaa Andwaeee!" teriak Dio seraya berlari menghindari Kai yang baru saja ia dorong. Kai tersenyum pervert, kemudian bangkit dan mengejar Dio.

"Ya, kita belum selesai Kyunggie~"

"Shirro~ Dasar pervert Jonginnie!" Kai semakin gencar mengejar Dio yang berlari mengitari tempat tidurnya.

"Beraninya mengatai namjachingumu sendiri pervert! Awas, kalau tertangkap akan ku hukum kau, Kyunggie~" saat ini Kai sudah 100% berubah menjadi Pervert Evil.

"Tangkap saja kalau bisa!" Dio memeletkan lidahnya.

'_eh, di mana setan pervert itu?'_ heran Dio saat melihat di belakangnya tidak ada lagi namja berkulit tan itu.

"Gotcha Hyung!"

"Gyaaa!"

Namun tiba-tiba Kai muncul di depan Dio dan mendorongnya, hingga kembali terbaring di tempat tidur Kai.

DEG DEG DEG

Kai menindihnya, dan menahan tangan namja manis itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Kyungsoo yakin, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Apakah kau menyesal karena telah menerimaku?" tanya Kai seraya menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Ahnni, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Kau tahu Jonginnie? Aku juga tidak bisa melupakanmu sejak hari itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi kau tak pernah muncul! Kau malah lebih memilih menjadi stalker. Padahal kalau kau muncul di hadapanku, mungkin saja kita sudah pacaran selama setahun! Babbo!" ucap Dio panjang lebar. Kai sedikit kaget juga mendengar hal itu, tapi kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum lembut.

"Jinja? Walau wajah babak belurku sangat jelek saat itu?" tanya Kai seraya mengecupi setiap inchi wajah Dio.

"Ne, lagipula aku tahu kau pasti tampan, meski di tutupi oleh memar dan lebam." Ucap Dio yang membuat Kai tersenyum dalam acara menciumi wajah Kyunggie-nya. Kai mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum tulus menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae Kyunggie~"

"Nado sara—"

Ucapan Dio terpotong ketika Kai menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai, saat namja tampan itu mengemut bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Kai menarik-narik bibir bawah namja manis itu dengan lembut, namun memabukkan. Kai menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Kyungsoo, meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Urmmbbbhhh~" desah Dio saat lidah Kai menerobos masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya. Lidah kenyal Kai mengeksplor tiap inchi yang ada dalam mulut namja manisnya. Dio menekan tengkuk Kai, meminta untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Kai pun menuruti, ia menggerakkan bibirnya semakin liar.

"Eunghh~ jonginniehhh~" lenguh Dio yang merasa geli saat lidah nakal Kai menggelitiki langit-langitnya. Perlahan-lahan Kai membimbing Dio untuk bangkit, dan mundur ke belakang, tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Kemudian Kai kembali mendorong Dio untuk berbaring. Dio merasakan benda yang empuk di kepalanya. Ternyata Kai sengaja meletakkan kepala Dio di atas bantal, agar namja manis itu merasa lebih nyaman. Kai merasakan nafas Dio yang memendek, lalu ia melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Terlihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

Kai memperhatikan wajah cantik Dio yang merah padam, dengan bibir bengkak dan mengkilat karena saliva. Benar-benar seksi!

"Saranghae~" ucap Kai yang langsung menyerang leher putih Dio, dengan tangannya yang bergeriliya menelanjangi tubuh di bawahnya.

"Emmhhh..na-dohh sarang-haehh.. jonginniehh~"

_ 08:00 AM_

"Kyunggie irreona~" ucap namja tampan itu membangunkan namja manis yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan selimutnya.

CUP CUP

"Irreona Soo Baby, kau harus sarapan. Nanti lanjutkan tidurnya~" pinta Kai seraya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Eungh.. ne Luhannie hyung~" ucap Dio seraya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. GLUP! Kai menelan saliva susah payah. Sepertinya Dio tidak ingat, bahwa kemarin ia menginap di rumah Kai, dan melakukan 'This n That' hingga pukul 5 dini hari. Tapi saat ia berusaha berdiri dengan mata setengah tertutup, ia terjatuh karena merasakan rasa sakit di holenya.

"Ugh.. appo..." ringis Dio yang duduk di lantai seraya memegangi pantatnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah sadar 100%, dan ingat semua kejadian semalam. Ia segera menutupi kejantanannya, saat menyadari Kai yang membatu menatap benda pribadi miliknya itu.

"Gwaenchanayeo, Kyunggie?" khawatir Kai seraya membalut tubuh itu dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang miliknya. Dio mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, dan senyuman seadanya. Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal, dan mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur. Tak sengaja Kai melihat bercak darah yang bercampur cairan kental berwana putih di kasurnya. Ia merasa bersalah, karena bermain kelewat semangat kemarin. Jujur saja, sebagai namja yang normal, Kai sering bermimpi melakukan 'This n That' bersama Dio selama setahun ini. Karena itu, ketika Kai dapat memiliki namja cantik itu 'seutuhnya', ia jadi hilang kendali.

"Mianhae Kyunggie, telah membuatmu kesakitan seperti ini.." sesal Kai seraya mengelus pipi chubby namja manis itu. Dio memegangi tangan Kai yang mengelus pipinya, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gwaenchana Jonginnie, aku menikmatinya kok." Ucap Dio yang membuat Kai tersenyum sedikit lega, kemudian mengecup bibir seksi yang menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Kajja makan!" ajak Kai seraya meyerahkan piring berisikan telur mata sapi dan Bacon *ChanBaek breakfeast= eggyeol+bacon XD* yang ternyata di simpan Kai sedari tadi di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Di meja itu juga tersedia susu cokelat kesukaan Kyungsoo. Dari mana Kai bisa tahu? Yah, kau akan tahu apa pun tentang orang itu, jika kau mengikutinya hampir setiap hari, bukan?

"Ini enak! Jonginnie tidak sarapan?" tanya Dio seraya memiringkan kepalanya menatap ke dalam mata Kai dengan tatapan polosnya. Kai tersenyum, kemudian berbisik di telinga Dio dengan suara beratnya.

"_Aku kenyang, Soo Baby. Aku sudah mendapatkan 'makanan' yang jauh lebih enak tadi malam~"_ ucap Kai, kemudian menjilat bibir Dio yang sedikit belepotan karena susu cokelatnya. Sontak wajah cantik Dio berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum jahil.

'_Neomu yeppeo~'_

Mulai hari ini, Kai tidak perlu lagi mengikuti Dio secara diam-diam. Ia bisa berjalan di sebelahnya dan menggandeng tangannya. Dan tidak perlu lagi bermimpi melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyunggie-nya. Toh, mereka bisa melakukannya di dunia nyata.

**END**

Hore~ selesai juga ^o^ Wuahahahaha-ehekk!*keselek laptop* adegan NC-nya sengaja phoenix skip. Coz, ini ff rated T. Tapi bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutan nasib KaiDo bisa request sequel-nya ke phoenix kok! :D But,,, phoenix nggak janji bisa bikinnya. Coz, udah kuliah sih, bakalan sibuk.*bangga udah bukan anak SMA lagi*curcol*

Jadi nggak usah request_~#Plakkk!_*terus kenapa lu tawarin tadi, huh?!*

Ok after all, Mind to REVIEW^^~?


End file.
